


As Long As You're Here

by Bellatron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatron/pseuds/Bellatron
Summary: Asami Sato is 27. Her life is so much different then it was ten years ago, for better or for worse.Korra isn't the avatar. Korra is a sculptor in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kind of came to me :D! Hope you enjoy it!

Asami was so cold. It was mid winter, of course. A blizzard raged on outside. Asami hugged her two year old son, Misaki, closer to her chest, whispering softly. Even though she had three blankets tightly wrapped around her, hoping to be warm, she still shivered. Misaki was crying softly, his mom stroking his head lightly. 

Asami and her wife, Korra, knew Misaki's biological mother. She died giving birth to Misaki, and begged Asami to look after him for her. She grew very attached to the boy, so much so she and Korra became his parents. 

Asami wondered if Korra was alright. She was in the Middle Ring, sculpting a statue of Earth King Wu. Asami desperately hoped she was okay. Other than Misaki, Korra is all Asami has. Sure, she paints, but it's not enough income to pay the bills. 

In another life, Asami wouldn't be here. Nine years ago, she was about to marry the pro bender Mako. If she had done that, she'd be in a mansion, tucked in the most comfortable bed with maids serving her. Her father hired Korra to sculpt Asami and Mako. Asami and Korra grew close. Asami was always so sad when she was around Mako, but around Korra she felt happy. Their friendship turned into a romantic affair.  
"Run away with me Asami," Korra smiled. "We may have next to nothing, but we'all have each other, right? We can get married... live happily ever after, like they do in the stories..." Asami's eyes widened. She felt herself saying yes. Two days later, she was on the train with Korra, moving to the Lower Ring. 

Asami smiled lightly, thinking of the story. It made her really miss Korra. Korra would be here soon. She knew it. 

And two hours later, Korra walked through the door, shivering like crazy. 

"H-hey Saki... Hi 'Sami." Korra took off her winter jacket, putting it on the coat racket. "Let's go to bed, yes?" 

There they were. Korra and Asami cuddling, everything from the neck under covered by blankets, with Misaki in between. Asami may be broke. She has next to nothing. But what she does have... she couldn't be more grateful.


End file.
